A caverna
by francharmed
Summary: O que acontece quando Sirius e Hermione Caem numa caverna mágica e temperamental?


Fan Fic A caverna

Chuva caia incessante lá for a, Hermione sabia que uma tempestade das grandes estava por vir. Seus planos para aquela noitinha que vinha era ficar em casa com uma boa taça de vinho e um banho demorado na banheira.

Era difícil star sozinha em seu apartamento sem lembrar dele, do seu cheiro da sua voz.

Hermione tinha todo o luxo naquele apartamento que qualquer bruxo ou trouxa poderia querer, tapete persa, tapeçaria de prata, luxos tecnológicos os trouxas e todo conforto que a magia podia trazer. Contudo trocaria tudo isso, por mais uma vez, mais uma vez nos braços de Sirius Black.

Ligou o radio e deixou Marvin Gayle irromper pela casa com let's get it on. Foi à cozinha pegou uma garrafa de vinho na vinícola, uma taça de vinho e foi para o banheiro. Com o auxilio da varinha alterou as paredes, o teto e o chão do banheiro, fazendo-se pertencer ao fundo do oceano.

Hermione podia ver as arraias, águas vivas e diversos peixes que nadavam inconscientes a sua presença. Despiu-se e entrou na água escaldante da banheira com espumas cor de rosa. A agua estava mais quente do que havia planejado, mas estava mais do que suficiente para espantar o frio. Com singelos movimentos de varinha serviu-se da taça de vinho e permitiu seu pensamento devagar.

E como era de se esperar seus pensamentos divagaram em direção a ele. Sirius Black.

Flashback

_ Não adianta Sirius, estamos trancados. – Disse Hermione, exausta para achar uma passagem pelas rochas. Haviam caído numa caverna depois de uma árdua luta com comensais. Voldemort havia caída há anos, mas o posto de Lord do mal, pareceria uma cadeira cativa, um posto político a ser possuído.

_ Nós temos que sair daqui Hermione. Não podemos deixar os demais sozinhos e esta briga está longe de acabar.

_ Eu sei Sirius eles precisam de nós.- Isso era um fato ela, sabia. A ordem estava numa briga interminável há havia semanas, tivemos perdas no nosso time mas causamos perdas maiores nos comensais. Não, era um jogo ela pensou enquanto verificava outra passagem. O lugar era frio e escuro, contudo emitia uma forte energia mágica.

Deveria ter uns 3 metros de comprimento com passagens largas de terra, o piso era irregular em algumas partes e parecia que desciam. O buraco de onde haviam caído, desapareceu, como se a própria caverna o tivesse, tampado. Eles não tinham dúvidas que aquela era uma caverna mágica.

Sirius estava cada vez mais impaciente. Hermione sabia o motivo, além do fato dele estar fora de uma grande briga, aquela não era uma caverna comum e quanto mais tempo passa dentro dela, mas vulneráveis iriam se tornar. Já estavam lá a quase uma hora e desciam cada vez mais.

_ Voce está ouvindo isso? – Apontou Sirius.

_ Parecem água. Pelo som não deve estar muito longe.

O som de queda de água parecia escoar pelas paredes, de fato uma cachoeira deveria estar perto, a descida se tornou cada vez mais ingrime e isso assustou Hermione, mais do que ela poderia pensar. O caminho por onde veio era escuridão total, a luz emitida pela varinha, não conseguia penetrar aquela escuridão. E não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma informação que fosse válida sobre uma caverna mágica daquelas. Isso significava que estava lançada a própria sorte.

A descida seguia sinuosa e a próxima visão de Hermione, foi de tirar o folego.

De fato estavam de frente para uma cachoeira e ela era portadora da mais preciosa beleza que Hermione já havia visto, Assim que chegaram a um platô viram a agua azul, translucida, que permitiam ver o fundo do lago brilhante como cristal. A profundidade do lado aumentava conforme se aproximavam da queda dágua. A cachoeira era furta-cor, com um brilho tão intenso, que era quase impossível resistir a vontade de entrar em suas águas.

_Eu vou entrar. – A voz de Sirius, tirou-a do transe.

_ Pode ser perigoso, nós sabemos...

_ É a única oportunidade que temos, Hermione! – Sirius cortou sua fala como uma navalha. Sabia que havia sido rude com ela, mas não podia ficar sentado sem fazer nada. Se havia uma queda d'água havia algum lugar na superfície por onde aquela água caia. Qualquer lugar, qualquer coisa.

Sirius tirou a jaqueta e desceu pelo platô. O palavrão que soltou ecoou pelas paredes. No momento em que colocou os pés no na beira d'água, o lago sumiu restando apenas sua superfície telúrica. Nada de água, nada de cachoeira e com certeza nada de possibilidade de superfície.

_ Sirius, volta para a parte de cima.

_ Para onde foi a cachoeira? Filha da mãe!

_ Estamos numa caverna mágica Sirius, é uma estrutura viva, por si só.

Mais uma torrente de palavrões irrompeu a caverna quando Sirius voltou para a parte de cima do platô. Pois no exata momento em que seus pés tocaram a aparte de cima do platô a cachoeira retornou em toda sua exuberância e brilho.

_ Tente você! Entre na cachoeira! – Hermione entendia a frustração dele, mas não era motivo para tanta rudeza. Principalmente quando o resultado com ela foi idêntico ao dele.

_ Inacreditavel! – Sirius voltou para a cachoeira e ela sumiu. Só se dando por vencido após a quarta vez.

Usando a varinha Hermione acendeu uma chama no centro do platô, de forma que pelos menos ele ficassem aquecidos. Não lhe passou desapercebido que a energia do platô mudou sensivelmente, mas quente, mais convidativa.

Ficaram um bom tempo no silencio. Vendo o crepidar do fogo e ouvindo a queda d'agua.

_ Desculpe, Mione. – O pedido saiu num sussurro quase inaudível. – É frustrante ficar preso aqui, enquanto tantas coisas acontecem na superfície, principalmente com uma caverna mágica.

_ Tudo bem.- Disse fitando o fogo. – Eu também estou irritada e frustrada. Fora que estou faminta.

Neste momento a chama da fogueira crepitou e se ouviu um estalido, entre Sirius e Hermine apareceu um tecido cumprido marrom com em torno 2 metros de comprimento. Com um pequeno envelope no centro. Sirius se adiantou e abriu o envelope branco e leu em voz alta:

_ "Para uma refeição obter , palmas deve bater".

_ Que lugar é esse?- Perguntou mais para si mesma, do que para Sirius, por um lado achou que poderia ser alguma brincadeira de alguém, mas ninguém sabiam que estavam lá, era a própria caverna que fazia isso.

_ Essa desgraçada esta brincando com a gente! – Olhando ao redor numa tentativa inútil de encontrar o ator da brincadeira.

_ Sendo assim Siirius estamos a mercê da caverna. – Disse retomando o controle e caminhando em direção ao pano. – Não convém irrita-la com ofensas. – Ajoelhou-se em frente ao pano e bateu palma 3 vezes.

O que apareceu diante de seus olhos foi surpreendente. Onde antes havia apenas um tecido marrom sem vida, agora existia comida. Isso mesmo, comida. Aves assadas, carnes,paes bebidas como suco e vinho, incluindo sobremesas que deixaram Hermione com água na boca. o aroma era delicioso e mais delicioso ainda era a aparência dos alimentos.

Foi imprudente, mas Sirius e Hermione avançaram no banquete e de fato os sabores eram maravilhosos, comeram até se sentirem saciados e foi a melhor refeição que tiveram em meio a este tempo de guerra.

_ Será que descobrimos como a caverna funciona? – Disse Sirius olhando para a cachoeira. – Desejamos ir para casa! – Falou estridente aguardando esperançoso, mas nada ocorreu nenhuma mudança, nenhum barulho apenas o calor da fogueira e o som da cachoeira.

_ Pelo visto ela tem vida própria. – Falou Hermione, acomodando-se mais para perto da fogueira, a temperatura da caverna estava baixando consideravelmente. – Ela atende o que quer sobre nós.

_ Então se ela decidir que ficarem aqui por dois meses, ou três anos é isso que faremos? Desgraçada!

_ Sirius! – Hermione exclamou em advertência.

Mas as paredes da caverna se moveram num som assustador pequenas pedras caíram do teto e subiu poeira em ondas. Esta foi uma clara advertência, a caverna não gostava se ser ofendida.

_ Maravilha! – Exclamou Siirus visivelmente contrariado. –Agora tenho que me sujeitar ao intemperes de humor de uma caverna.

_ Sirius Chega! A menos que você queira ficar aqui soterrado para sempre, controle os seus nervos. Pois querendo aceitar o fato ou não dependemos da caverna.

Sucumbido pelas verdades das palavras de Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado na fogueira. Estava com uma aparecia exausta e coma roupa suja pela queda na caverna, mas mesmo assim permanecia com uma beleza suave. Passara tanto tempo, reclamando de sua sorte que não percebeu o quanto estava sendo difícil para ela também, que mesmo sem perspectiva nenhuma de sair daquela situação, ainda o trazia ao juízo. Instintivamente passou o braço ao redor de Hermione, que o abraçou em retorno. Era um abraço fraterno, certo? Pensava consigo mesmo. Então porque o perfume dela estava mexendo com seus sentidos? Ela parecia tão frágil...

_ Estou exausta Sirius.- Disse num sussurro quase inaudível.

_ Eu sei, logo sairemos daqui...

_ Não só daqui, de tudo. – Ela levantou a cabeça para fita-lo.- Da guerra, das perdas. Até quando? Depositamos nossas esperanças na possibilidade de que quando Voldemort caísse, o mundo mágico seria um lugar melhor para se viver, mas não está sendo. – Sua voz embargou.

_ Por favor não chore. – Nunca sabia o que fazer quando uma mulher chorava. Mulher? Onde Hermione tinha se tornado uma mulher? Quando havia deixado de ser aquela garotinha inteligente? Mesmo que tivesse dormindo no tempo. Uma mulher estava diante dele, linda.

_ Eu quero uma vida normal Sirius, sem ter que ficar alerta 24 horas. – As lágrimas caiam em abundancia e ela não conseguia frear. Chorava pela guerra, mas chorava por si também. Quando aquele homem a sua frente deixaria de vela apenas como uma garotinha? Quando ele veria que era uma mulher, que o queria, que o desejava, por quem havia se apaixonado? Sentiu o toque de Sirius no seu rosto numa tentativa de enxugar suas lágrimas e fechou os olhos, para senti-lo um pouco mais. Seu perfume estava deixando-a tonta. Era sua imaginação ou tinha som na caverna?

De onde ela não sabia dizer mas ecoava uma musica na caverna, parecia que vinha das paredes, da cachoeira de todos os lugares. Uma musica instrumental, cadenciada insinuante. Se estivesse em outra situação, poderia dizer que uma musica desta seria usada para criar um clima de sedução. Abriu os olhos, e se perdeu nos olhos de Sirius, não havia percebido que seus rostos estavam assim tão perto, sua boca tão perto da sua. Tinha aprendido a ver a expressões do rosto de Sirius e estava evidente que lutava internamente. Podia ver um deslumbre de desejo nos olhos dele e na leve pressão no abraço. Esta era a hora ela sentia internamente.

_ Por favor. – Hermione disse num sussurro. – E todo o auto controle de Sirius escoou pelo ralo.

Puxou Hermione para perto de si rápido e quente. Ela não mostrava resistência e isso mexia internamente com ele. Sabia em algum lugar da sua consciência que não deveria toca-la deste jeito, beija-la deste jeito, mas uma vez que iniciou, não conseguia mais parar.

Hermione sentia a boca de Sirius quente feito brasa sob a sua e sentia-se no seu momento de glória, sensações que jamais imaginava que teria vieram a tona quando sua língua tocou a sua com pressa, paixão, invasão.

Fogo, era isso que Hermione sentia fogo dentro de suas roupas, fogo na pele dele. As roupas se tornaram um empecilho e nem se deu conta, de quem exatamente havia tirado a sua blusa, mas empenhava-se em sentir Sirius, sua pele, seu calor.

A queria mais do que tudo agora, era paixão desejo e nem sabia que isso habitava dentro dele. Beijava, mordiscava sua boca, pescoço, até deita-lo no colchão. Colchão? Estavam deitados num colchão macio e convidativo. Ignorou totalmente o fato de que a caverna fez com que ele aparecesse e estava disposta a fazer intervenções. ; Sirius beijou seu pescoço com força, não forte o suficiente para deixar marcas, queria que ela sentisse prazer, apenas prazer. Prensava seu corpo ao dela, espremendo-a entre ele e o colchão tocava em todas as parte que conseguia, queria senti-la e a cada gemido que ela emitia, tinha que recorrer a toda sua força de vontade, queria lançar-se dentro dela, mas não agora, queria saboreá-la um pouco mais.

Hermione sentia a pele dele contra sua, sua boca quente revirando tudo e isso a deixava excitada, mais do que jamais imaginara ficar, perdendo os sentidos a cada peça de roupa que era tirada a cada respiração de Sirius sob sua pele. Hermione sentiu seus braços serem levantados até o alto de sua cabeça, Sirius segurava os seus pulsos com apenas uma mão, não doía, era apenas um lembrete que era assim que ele a queria. Enquanto uma mão segurava seus pulsos a outra descia displicente por seu pescoço, colo, seios. E mais uma vez Hermione perdeu os sentidos sentindo os lábios quentes e a língua invasora de Sirius.

Parou de brincar com os seios dela e seguiu formando uma trilha com a língua até o ventre de Hermione. Provando sua intimidade quente e úmida. Ela arqueou de prazer, queria senti-lo dentro de si, aquilo estava-a torturando, mesmo sendo bom demais.

_ Sirius, por favor. – Sua respiração estava entrecortada e havia chegado ao seu limite

_ Sim, agora. – Voltou seguindo a mesma trilha com a língua até sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Agora.

Sirius a penetrou num ritmo constante, forte e cadenciado, Hermione o acompanhou. O prazer era indescritível e o tempo parecia não passar. Suas as mãos a apertavam enquanto ela o arranhava, beijava, sentia.

O clímax chegou para os dois ao mesmo tempo, ambos com a respiração entre cortada os corpos nus e suados ainda se movimentando no mesmo ritmo. Sirius moveu-se para o lado levando Hermione consigo, não se importou para o fato de lençóis macios os envolverem, sentiu Hermione aconchegar-se nele e estava sendo levado pelo sono, quando ouviu de longe a voz de Hermione:

_ Te amo Sirius.

Não havia porque esconder, apenas para o homem que amava ela se entregaria daquele jeito, Sirius era o primeiro e o único. Foi quando notou que a musica mudou e sorrindo adormeceu ouvindo uma linda canção de ninar.

A suave luz do sol tocou sua pele, Hermione sentiu-a aquecendo e abriu os olhos divagar até acostumar os olhos com a claridade. Levou alguns segundos para entender que de fato estava sentindo a luz do sol e não uma das ilusões da caverna, onde antes era uma parece espessa, agora havia uma passagem. Hermione levantou, ouviu Sirius resmungar alguma coisa e se vestiu. A saída de fato haviam achado a saída. Ou a saída havia aparecido para eles não importa. O importante era que estava lá pronta para leva-los de volta para casa.

_ Sirius, Sirius! Acorde!- Hermione exclamou de frente para a saída, era a vista da montanha onde estavam quando caíram. – Sirius, é a saída! Vamos embora.

Quando as palavras de Hermione de fato começaram a fazer sentido em sua mente anuviada pelo sono, Sirius levantou num rompante pegando suas roupas e se vestindo. O fogo na lareira havia apagado e nem a cachoeira esta mais lá.

_ Será outra brincadeira da caverna? – Perguntou Hermione temerosa.

_ Só tem um jeito de saber. – Afirmou Sirius resignado, puxando Hermione pelo braço, enquanto passavam pelo umbral que dava para a saída.

Quando sentirão o calor do sol e virão o horizonte de fato saibam que estavam fora da caverna e o umbral que os levou até ali, havia sumido, se tornando apenas uma das paredes da caverna.

_ Não acredito que saímos! Quanto tempo será que ficamos fora? – Hermione estava eufórica e aliviada, sua vida agora estava nas suas mãos.

_ Não importa, Mione. Vamos sair daqui antes que esta caverna maluca tente nos prender de novo.

Aparataram de volta para a sede da ordem da fênix.

Fim do Flasback

Saiu da banheira com a garrafa de vinho bebida mais do que a metade, se enxugou e vestiu o roupão. Talvez dormisse agora, ouvindo o som da chuva que aumentara consideravelmente.

_ Esta é uma das musicas trouxas que eu mais gosto sabia? – O coração de Hermione parou de bater e precisou recorrer ao seu auto controle para não deixar a garrafa de vinho cair no chão. Sirius estava sentado na cabeceira de sua cama, olhando-a com sua sorriso maroto, cabelo molhado pela chuva, e seu habitual estilo casual, massa preta e calça jeans, estava descalço, se sentindo extremamente a vontade, supôs Hermione.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui, Sirius?- Hermione moveu-se devagar e colocou a garrafa em cima da mesa próxima a parede. – Alias como você entrou aqui? – Sirius levantou e caminhou devagar até ela.

_ Vim saber de você. É notório que você anda fugindo de mim a mais de uma semana e segundo... bem. Quebrar sistema se segurança mágica se tornou um hobbie. – e lhe lançou um sorriso cintilante.

_ Obrigada pela preocupação.- Hermione deu passo para trás e ele avançou.- Eu estou bem, agora se você me der licença eu tenho...

_ shhhh.- Sirius a silenciou colocando de leve o dedo indicador sobre seu lábios. – Não vamos perder tempo com desculpas que nós dos sabemos que não é verdade. – Olhar que ele lhe lançou foi tão intenso que Hermione ficou sem fala. – Senti sua falta. – Hermione recuou mais um passo, ele avançou e agora estava presa entre ele e a parede.

_ Nós também não precisamos deixar as coisas mais difíceis do que elas já são, Sirius. Nós sabemos que não daria certo. Diferença de idade, o que as pessoas iriam dizer, nossas próprias diferenças. O fato de eu te amar não muda nada disso. – Ele segurou-a pela nuca, aproximando o seu corpo de Hermione já prensado na parede. – E por favor já está sendo bem difícil sem isso você poderia me soltar, por favor.

_ Não! Nunca mais vou te soltar! E se você não tivesse fugindo de mim a mais de uma semana, saberia o que todos já sabem. Mione, eu te amo.

Hermione tinha planejado dizer algo, tinha pensado num possível contra argumento, mas isso ficou perdido em sua cabeça quando os lábios se Sirius tocaram o seu com vontade exigência.

Pertenciam um ao outro agora, descobriram o amor. Hermione sabia que namorar Sirius Black não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas estava disposta a arriscar.

_ Quero fazer amor com você pela primeira vez.- Disse Sirius levando-a para cama.

_ Nós já fizemos amor pela primeira vez, ou já se esqueceu da caverna?- Momento mais pleno que Hermione já viveu.

_ Não, e como eu poderia esquecer? Mas naquele momento eu não sabia que era a sua primeira vez. Agora eu sei. E você será a mulher mais amada do mundo.

Fim.


End file.
